Combustion Inducement
The power to cause matter to burst into flames. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with Disintegration. Also Called * Combustion Effects * Spontaneous Combustion Capabilities Users can increase the kinetics of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light that the user can use. Applications * Explosion Inducement * Fire Generation * Heat Generation * Light Generation * Spark Generation Variations * Combustion Touch * Flashover Inducement * Ignition Slash * Molecular Combustion: make molecules speed up to the point that the desired target combusts or explodes. * Sonic Combustion: cause sound waves to expand within an object until it reaches critical mass and explodes. Associations * Explosion Inducement * Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Methane Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration * Oxygen Manipulation * Plasma Generation Limitations * Should be careful in near flammable materials. * Unless the users has Fire Immunity or Thermal Resistance, setting self on fire could be dangerous. * Lack of oxygen may prevent the ability from activating. * Weak against Explosive Negation. Known Users Known Objects *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) See Also For fan-fictional to non-canon characters, see here. Gallery File:Mitachi_Kanon.png|Kanon Mitachi (Alive: The Final Evolution) imbuing expanding sound waves into metal until it explodes. File:Combustion_Man.gif|"Combustion Man" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) firing blasts that explode on contact. File:P'Li.gif|P'Li (Avatar: Legend of Korra) using her distinct ability of Molecular Combustion for maximum effect. File:Fire_Bomb.png|White Bomber (Bomberman) using his signature Fire Bomb, which erupts into flames upon detonation. File:4x03-MCPiper2.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) uses Molecular Combustion by gesturing at objects, causing them to explode, as seen with this warehouse door. File:Sendou_Ryuuji_Ignition.JPG|Ryuji Sendo (Code:Breaker) ignites anything he wants with his explosive flames. Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 1 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) using her Blood Demon Art... Nezuko's Blood Demon Art - Exploding Blood 2 (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...Exploding Blood to burn Rui's indestructible strings. File:Death_Note_Blue_Flame.png|Rem (Death Note: The Last Name) causes her Death Note to ignite with blue flames. File:Spontaneous_combustion.jpg|Amanda Strazzulla (Heroes) using her power. File:Mitochondria_Eve_(Parasite_Eve)_spontaneous_combustion.gif|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve) can activate the mitochondria functions in other beings' cells, either causing them to spontaneously combust. File:Itachi_using_Amaterasu.gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Amaterasu, which causes the black flames to burst forward at whatever is reflected in his retina. File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|Much like his brother Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) causing the black flames of "Amaterasu" to burst from the focal point of his retina. File:Aruka_using_Agnis_Schiwattas.png|Aruka Schild (Needless) using Agni Schiwattas to accelerate kinetic movement of molecules, causing combustion that can bypass defense. File:Cecil-l-Ively-x-files.jpg|Cecil L'Ively (The X-Files) using his ability to terrify and impress. File:Micheal-kills-anna.gif|Michael (Supernatural) using this to kill Anna. File:Aoi's_Oxygen_Combustion.gif|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, igniting oxygen to induce an explosive combustion. File:Shinichiro's_Sodium_Ignition.gif|Shinichiro Ōtori (The Qwaser of Stigmata) igniting the sodium within Jackal. D'hoffryn_burns_halfrek_selfless.gif|D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) causes Halfrek to spontaneously combust. Dragon_Talisman.png|The Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) grants the Power of Combustion which allows its user to shoot powerful fire blasts capable of causing immense destruction. Kain_Immolation.gif|Kain (Legacy of Kain) using the Immolate Dark Gift to combust a Hylden. Mustang Fire Alchemy.gif|Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers